Run, Jack, Run
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Jack O'Neill is used to being chased by snakes, but this time, he's being chased by the most dangerous one of all... and Sam calls him Daddy.


**Run, Jack, Run **

Spoilers- General season 8; Jack's a General, Sam's a Colonel, just stuff like that.  
Disclaimer- The only thing that belongs to be in this story is Lt Ryan and his friends.  
Note- Thanks go to GrayMatter for looking it over and picking up all those little mistakes, and for making it a better fic.  
xxx

Lieutenant David Ryan loved his job. His family thought that he sat in front of a computer screen all day putting his history degree to no use what so ever, but really he was an assistant at the SGC- Stargate Command. It was fascinating work; every week SG teams brought back new and exciting artifacts from far away planets. Although Lt Ryan had only been through the gate once he was never bored here.

Like all jobs it was not without risks. Foothold situations, mutant plants, alien viruses; it was all part of the job. Lt Ryan usually spent most of his time in his office, and on a few memorable occasions he had emerged from an important analysis to find that something new had threatened the SGC. He was always amazed that no one thought to warn him during the situation.

Today had started as any other, that was, until he stepped out of the elevator and was barreled into by a frantic General O'Neill. The General had barely paused, yelling a rushed 'sorry' back at him and running down the hall. Hauling himself to his feet Lt Ryan shook his head and walked sedately to his office.

The rest of the morning was caught in a whirlwind of cataloguing the new artifacts SG's 1, 3, 4, 10 and 15 had brought back this week. At 1300 his watch beeped at him, his wife's new idea to make sure her husband remembered to actually eat lunch. With a great sigh and one last look at the rest of the artifacts to be catalogued Lt Ryan left his office and made his way to the commissary.

He was just making his way to the elevator when General O'Neill ran past him, boots thudding loudly on the concrete. He skidded to a stop beside two SFs. General O'Neill rested one arm on the wall and leant his head against it, panting wildly.

He groaned. "Gotta get out of the office more." He straightened and looked at the three other men in the corridor.

The two SFs were grinning widely, their lips twitching with effort, trying not to laugh at their CO. "Sir."

General O'Neill glared at them. "Airmen."

He inhaled deeply, held it and then released it in a great rush. Suddenly the General paled.

Footsteps could be heard approaching them.

General O'Neill glanced at the SFs. "Look," he whispered urgently, "if anyone asks, I'm not here!"

The SFs rapped off a sharp salute. "Yes, sir!"

With one desolte 'oy!' the General was off once more, disappearing around a corner before the three men could blink.

The footstep grew closer, until they rounded the corner. A nurse blinked in surprise at their attention and continued walking, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

One SF turned to the other. "The General's been doing that all morning."

The other SF laughed. "You have to admit, he's in good shape for a General."

"It won't save him though."

"But at least he's got a sporting chance."

Not understanding what the SFs were talking about Lt Ryan left them and headed towards the elevator. He didn't have to wait long before there was a 'ding' and 'whoosh' of the doors opening.

Lt Ryan blinked rapidly. The opening doors had placed him face to face with a glowing-eyed, glowering General Jacob Carter of the Tok'ra.

Even though Lt Ryan knew General Carter was a Tok'ra, one of the good guys, his heart leapt into his throat and his hand immediately moved to grab a non-existent sidearm.

Seeing him the General scowled and stepped out. He forced a small smile on his face and clapped Lt Ryan hard on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, Lieutenant. Have you seen General O'Neill?"

Lt Ryan shook his head numbly.

General Carter smiled, one that could have rivaled any of the most power hungry and sadistic Goa'uld. "Never mind, I'll find him." He glanced at the Lieutenant standing rigidly, staring at him with wide eyes. "You should relax, Lieutenant. You'll live longer."

"Y-yes, sir. I'll make sure I do that, sir."

General Carter nodded. "Good, good. Now if you'll excuse me I have an Irishman to find."

Lt Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir."

Smile back in place General Carter titled his head at Lt Ryan and wandered down the corridor. Lt Ryan watched him until he disappeared behind tons of concrete. Still numb he entered the waiting elevator and hit the button for the commissary. There was one thing he was sure, he was most definitely glad he wasn't the General right now.

xxxxx

Quietly Lt Ryan walked into the commissary and joined the queue. He loaded his tray with the usual small salad, ham on rye, an apple, one cup of coffee and a glass of water.

"Ryan! Ryan, over here." His fellow assistants had secured a table and were waving frantically at him.

Slightly bewildered Lt Ryan slid into a seat. Dr. Fran Wolf leaned towards him, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god." She giggled. "Ryan, have you heard?" While being brilliant at her job Fran lived for gossip.

Lt Ryan frowned. "Heard about what?"

Fran giggled again. "It's the General. He's been running all over the base for hours! He hasn't stopped all day!"

"Oh. That. I know. He's ran into me twice today."

"Perhaps he's trying to make it a third time?" Owens suggested, gesturing towards the flustered General who was trying to quietly sneak in.

With a sigh General O'Neill flopped into a chair beside Dr. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c looked at him, his right eyebrow arched in query. The General shook his head and reached across to snag half a sandwich from Teal'c's tray.

A third tray was placed on the table in front of General O'Neill. Startled, the General jumped, his cheeks bulging with food. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter grinned down at him.

The happy, secretive smile on Colonel Carter's face made Lt Ryan blush. As happily married as he was, there was something about Colonel Carter, especially a happy Colonel Carter, that made most of the men on base act… well, goofy.

Neatly and efficiently Lt Ryan ate his lunch, alternating each sip of coffee with a sip of water. In between bites Lt Ryan let the inane conversation of his friends wash over him. He looked around the commissary. Every so often the eyes of everyone there would slide over to watch the table at which SG-1 and the General sat. A few of the more obvious ones stared and would then turned to their friends and make a comment, giggling.

With a grin Colonel Carter batted the General's hand away from her customary blue jello. Giving him a mock glare she picked up a plate of pie and passed it over to him, pulling a plastic wrapped fork from her jacket pocket.

"O'Neill!"

General O'Neill jumped, his hand jerked and the piece of pie slid to the floor and splattered. For a second his eyes focused on the pie, and he wondered if the 5-second rule applied.

"Aw, damn. That was the last piece." The General came to his senses and leapt to his feet. "Jacob!"

General Jacob Carter stormed into the commissary, his fists clenched at his sides and eyes flashing. "You've been running from me all day, but I've got you now you b-"

"Dad!" Colonel Carter got to her feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see Mark."

General Carter turned to his daughter. "I was. Until I found this!" A photo appeared, as if by magic, and he waved it so fast that the entire commissary were straining their eyes to try and catch a glimpse.

"Dad, you were snooping?" Colonel Carter's eyes narrowed.

"I opened a draw to get a pen and there it was." General Carter turned to General O'Neill. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

General O'Neill looked around the commissary, taking in the eagerly perked ears and carefully busy groups. "Jake, this isn't the place for this conversation."

"Oh no. I'm not letting you get away again."

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"She's my daughter!"

General O'Neill stepped closer to General Carter.

As one, the commissary inhaled sharply.

"We are going to turn around and go down to my office, where we will discuss this calmly and rationally. The whole base doesn't need to hear our conversation." The General's voice was calm and rational. Once he stopped speaking he squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face.

When nothing happened General O'Neill opened one eye.

General Carter took a deep breath. "You're right. After you, Jack."

General O'Neill nodded and very slowly walked towards the door. Colonel Carter fell in step with him. Teal'c raised one enquiring eyebrow at Dr. Jackson. Without a word they both stood and moved to follow the trio.

General Carter smirked at them.

"I do not believe it would be wise for you and O'Neill to have this conversation in isolation, General Carter."

General O'Neill stopped. "Yeah, T and Danny may as well come too. After all they're partly to blame for this," he muttered under his breath. "Cause they took the picture when we asked them not to." General O'Neill hastened to add, seeing Colonel Carter's eyes widened and narrow dramatically.

"Yeah right, sir."

General O'Neill sighed. "You know what I mean, Carter."

Colonel Carter gave him that secret smile. "Come one, Sir. May as well get this over and done with. We knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Personally, I'd prefer later," grumbled General O'Neill. "I was gonna get me one of them personal shields."

Colonel Carter grinned. "Against my dad, sir? He's just a big teddy bear. Besides the shields work depending on the kinetic energy."

General Carter chuckled and clapped General O'Neill on the shoulder, pushing him out of the commissary.

"Wouldn't stop a punch."

"No, sir."

General O'Neill rubbed his shoulder. He looked at Colonel Carter. "Teddy bear, huh?"

Colonel Carter laughed. "Trust me, sir. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Fran bounced in her seat as the two Generals and SG-1 disappeared from view.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed, grinning broadly. "The General was running from Colonel Carter's father!"

Owens grinned and looked down at his watch. "I think we can consider that an official declaration. Ferretti owes me $50."

Lt Ryan glanced around at the buzzing commissary. "SG-14 brought back a very exciting Babylonian artifact yesterday."

Fran and Owens looked at him queerly and they glanced at each other. Fran shook her head.

Lt Ryan shrugged. Sometimes he really didn't understand his friends.

xxxxx

Lt Ryan clutched his report and request to return to 3PX 995. The Babylonian artifact was just the tip of a gigantic break through in the research of Babylonian culture.

General O'Neill had to let him go!

Lt Ryan paced in front of the General's office. The door was closed, had been for some time according to one SF, and once the yelling had stopped, Dr Jackson and Teal'c had left the Carters and General O'Neill alone.

The door was yanked open and for the second time that day Lt Ryan found himself face to face with General Carter.

"Lieutenant?"

"I need to see General O'Neill," he blurted out.

General Carter nodded. "Just a minute, Lieutenant." General Carter moved back into the office.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt me, Jake."

General Carter laughed and clapped him on the shoulder squeezing it hard. "Look after her, Jack. You know how she gets when she's working."

General O'Neill winced and ran a hand over his hair. "Don't worry, Jake, I won't let her starve."

Colonel Carter hugged her father warmly. "Say hi to Mark and the kids for me. Tell him we're going to try to get some time off so they can meet Jack."

"Will do, Sammie. You know where I am if you need me." The last part was added with a significant glance over to General O'Neill.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Just go." She rolled her eyes at him.

General Carter kissed his daughter on the forehead. "All right, Sammie. I'll be back in a few days. I'll see you later, Jack."

General O'Neill stepped up beside Colonel Carter. "Bye, Dad."

General Carter passed Lt Ryan and crooked a thumb back at the office. "He's all yours, son."

Lt Ryan nodded absently and tapped on the doorframe. "General O'Neill, sir?"

"Ah. Lt Ryan, what can I do for you?"

Lt Ryan swallowed hard. "I have a request, sir."

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter shared a look.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Lt Ryan thrust the stack of paper at him. "I want to go with SG-14 next time they go to 3PX 995. I really think I'm making a new break through in ancient Babylonian culture."

General O'Neill blinked. "Ah, a culture that's very close to my heart. That's it?"

Lt Ryan frowned. "Of course. What else?"

"Oh, nothing. Ah, yeah. 3PX whatsit is a peaceful planet, lots of trees; so you got it. Next time SG-14 goes you're in." General O'Neill threw Lt Ryan's carefully written report on his desk.

"Really?" Lt Ryan grinned excitedly. "Thank you, sir."

The room was silent for a few seconds.

General O'Neill cleared his throat. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, sir!" Lt Ryan turned on his heel and practically ran all the way back to his office, immediately wanting to begin his research.

Jack smirked as the man left his office. He walked over and firmly shut the door. Finally he turned to face Sam.

"You know, I think I like that man."

xxx

End.


End file.
